masquerade
by Ultimolu
Summary: [Pre RE1/Mansion, Claire/Wesker] "You must be Claire Redfield." There was an air of mystery that surrounded him. She didn't expect to meet him in person, despite her brother's usual ramblings about his tyranny. His voice was like silk, almost seductive in nature. Claire soon realizes that it wouldn't be the first time she encountered the infamous captain of the STARS unit.
1. Chapter 01: Brotherly Love

**Title: **masquerade

* * *

**Author:** Ultimolu

* * *

**Series:** Resident Evil

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters in Resident Evil. All characters belong to Capcom respectively. I do, however own a couple of original characters, all of which will be introduced and fleshed out as the story commences.

* * *

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama, Mystery

* * *

**Warning**: Strong language, and some violence not suitable for a younger audience. Not too graphical though.

* * *

**Plot: (AU, Pre RE1) **"You must be Claire Redfield." There was an air of mystery that surrounded him. She didn't expect to meet him in person, despite her brother's usual ramblings about his tyranny. His voice was like silk, almost seductive in nature. Claire soon realizes that it wouldn't be the first time she encountered the infamous captain of the S.T.A.R.S unit.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a story I took down, but decided to revive it with a new plot. This is one of the new stories I will be working on (and finishing, along with the others). I am a little disappointed that Liberator didn't get reviews for the last chapter (I wanted some feedback on the original characters and the scenes in itself). I assume everyone is just busy with school or there's no Claire and that's why no one reviewed yet but please, if you have a chance, let me know how that chapter is because this is my first apocalyptic story and I want it to go well enough to finish. I will be updating nemocen this week and the story will go much faster, I promise. I know I haven't updated it since the beginning of the year.

This is a three part story.

* * *

**Chapter 01: **Brotherly Love

* * *

**Raccoon City**

**October 31st, 1996**

Claire stood in front of the mirror and gazed at her reflection with annoyance. Count on her overprotective brother to drag her into a boring party at the R.P.D police department. It was Halloween and yet she was forced to wear this dress. A masquerade ball was the last thing on her mind when Chris told her about. From since the bunny costume she wore during her elementary school days, Halloween was the greatest holiday of the year. Chris was dressed as Batman and terrorized the neighborhood for candy when they went trick o' treating. Since then, Chris remained excited while her interest waned.

She wanted nothing more than to stay home, kick her feet back and watch some old horror movies while she ate popcorn. There was a marathon tonight but she would have to miss it. She did promise Chris that she would go with him and she didn't have school the next day. The party was a charity event, courtesy of the R.P.D and S.T.A.R.S. She didn't know the organization behind the charity event and neither did Chris. Claire assumed that he wanted her to meet his friends or he expected some kind of an award. There were rumors that someone would be honored from both units. Somehow, he thought it would most likely be him.

"Why wouldn't it be me?" he asked one night while they were eating dinner. "I have the looks and I think I work pretty hard, right? You'll be there anyway to back me up so I don't have anything to worry about."

It reminded her of the time she caught him rehearsing a speech in a mirror while he shaved. Despite her apologies, Chris still remained embarrassed for a week. Somehow, it was meant to be a surprise and she ruined it, especially when she caught him saying that 'while his captain was a pain in the ass, he was still grateful for the reward'. She pointed out that he couldn't say that in a speech but Chris only gave her the typical Redfield scowl.

Chris usually complained when he came home. Complained about exercises, complained about paperwork, complained about how slow the week was and they had little action, except for a random parking violation and helping an old lady across the street. Sometimes, Claire wondered if this captain was as bad as Chris made him out to be. Maybe the curiosity did peak her interest in the ball after all.

She pulled the mask from her face and stared at it. Her fingers massaged the feather-like material. The mask was silver, with gold embroidery jewelry that decorated the top and circular-like designs. There was a bow on the left side of the mask, white and silky. It matched her evening gown, which was just as glittery as the mask. Her auburn hair was done in a bun. She couldn't deny the outfit was exquisite, since she was the one who picked it out. Chris noted that it couldn't be too expensive or too revealing, otherwise he'll have to fend off any boys that were at the ball. Claire rolled her eyes and snatched the outfit she picked from his grasp. He reminded her all too well of the time he threatened to shatter a jock's nose for _"flirting"_ with her, as he put it.

Claire sighed, as the memory dawned on her. Her brother was as protective as they came, determined to shield her from the_ 'evils'_ of the world. She didn't know why she bothered to explain to him that she was no longer a kid and could hold her own if a boy decided to get too cozy for comfort.

A knock at the door soon interrupted her thoughts. "Hey Claire, you're still getting dressed there? We have to leave soon!"

The words were followed by a sudden thud. A mantra of curses followed, enough for her to wonder what the hell just happened. Claire set the mask on the dresser and rushed towards the door. "Chris, you said it starts at nine. It's not even seven o'clock yet! And what in the world are you doing?"

Within minutes of opening the door, she was met with the tangled mess that was Chris Redfield. He was on the wooden floor, struggling with a pair of dress shoes and a shirt, all of which matched the rest of his suit.

She could tell the shirt he wore was a size too small; the material clinging to his body like foil wrap.

How Chris ended up on the floor like this was beyond her comprehension.

Claire opened her mouth to speak, but Chris interrupted her. "First of all, it's not what it looks like. Second of all, Barry and the others are supposed to meet us here by eight. I just want to be ready once they get here. Nothing wrong with being prepared…"

A sigh escaped her lips once more. "You're not even ready to begin with. Why would you even attempt to put on shoes upstairs? What if you slipped and flipped over the banister? If they haven't called yet, that means we have time. Relax, take a breather and take your time. I think you should also consider changing that shirt before we leave…it doesn't look right."

Horror washed over his face. "…What? This is my best shirt! Are you sure?"

"Chris, it's tight and it looks funny with the jacket. You don't have another shirt?"

Chris stared down at the garment. "But...it's my best shirt! What the hell am I going to do?"

"…In other words, no."

Chris grumbled under his breath. "I didn't think it would fit this bad. First I fall on my ass in the middle of the hallway, now I don't have another dress shirt that goes with this stupid suit."

Claire was about to laugh, but decided it wasn't the best time, not when Chris looked helpless. It reminded her all too well of the defenseless puppy she found abandoned in the park, but couldn't keep it because their new apartment discouraged pets. It had been a month since they moved into the spacious apartment. Polished mahogany wood made up the top and bottom floors. It was a terrible idea to wear shoes without a degree of support. She could imagine Chris hobbling on one foot to reach her room. Claire was just grateful he didn't flip over the banister or crashed through her door. She couldn't imagine him in a full body cast, even if she tried.

"I don't see why you were rushing anyway," Claire said, as Chris wrestled to his feet. He grimaced and used the banister for leverage. "You're lucky you didn't roll down the stairs or something—"

Chris growled. "Not funny Claire."

Claire raised her hands in the air and backed off. "I'm not laughing, I swear."

Chris winced, as he rose to his full height. "Yeah…sure you weren't. I should have gone with my instincts when I was at that store. I'll have to go with something…it's too late to hunt for another shirt before the others get here…"

"Are you okay?" Claire approached him, but Chris waved her off.

"It could have been worse."

He winced again, enough for Claire to shake her head. "I think we'll need an icepack for that back and I guess I'll help you look for a shirt. They can't be all small."

The gesture brought a smile to Chris' lips.

"You're a doll Claire. What would I do without ya?"


	2. Chapter 02: Claire Redfield

**Title: **masquerade

* * *

**Author:** Ultimolu

* * *

**Series:** Resident Evil

* * *

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama, Mystery

* * *

**Warning**: Strong language, and some violence not suitable for a younger audience. Not too graphical though.

* * *

**Plot: (AU, Pre RE1) **"You must be Claire Redfield." There was an air of mystery that surrounded him. She didn't expect to meet him in person, despite her brother's usual ramblings about his tyranny. His voice was like silk, almost seductive in nature. Claire soon realizes that it wouldn't be the first time she encountered the infamous captain of the S.T.A.R.S unit.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate them. I'm going to update as much as I can but times are very rough for me. I'm aware of the fact that my updates take long but I want to update without rushing. As for this story, I am contemplating a sequel but it depends on the ending. I want to plan everything out carefully.

This chapter was meant to be short, but the next one is definitely longer, since this chapter sets the stage for the ball. This is the first time I wrote something from Wesker's perspective too. I also changed the cover for the story from my avatar. I've always considered Chris handsome.

* * *

**Chapter 02: **Claire Redfield

* * *

**Raccoon City, 8:00pm**

He loathed these events.

Halloween was a folklore he despised since childhood. He didn't understand the need for costumes or the idea that eggs were thrown at random pedestrians. He was surprised by the lack of disturbances in Raccoon City. For now, the laughter of children filled the neighborhood, as their parents rang doorbells and led them through the streets.

It was enough to sicken him.

So far, he wasn't disturbed while he prepared for the evening, much to his relief.

He wasn't new to the events that were held during the year. Umbrella had its share of corporate events and parties, all of which he was required to attend. William teased him whenever he stood against the wall, refusing to mingle with anyone on the dance floor. He wasn't fond of the women that drooled over him on a daily basis. He wanted to just show his face and allow the event to end as soon as possible, or as long as he could stand it.

However, this year was different. This time, he was faced with a masquerade ball and the presence of yet another Redfield.

Chris Redfield was already a thorn in his side, but to deal with his younger sibling was overkill. He had met some of his subordinates' families—Forest and his alleged girlfriend, Burton's wife and children, a few other relatives that came from the Alpha and Bravo units. But the mention of the younger Redfield intrigued him more than it should have.

* * *

**• • •**

* * *

"_Claire Redfield?"_

_Wesker stared at the photo. It stood proudly among the files and other knickknacks around Chris' desk. He would have left the marksman alone, if the piece of furniture wasn't in disarray. He was in a beneficent mood today, but couldn't ignore the files that were stacked higher than normal. He didn't notice the picture frame, until he overheard a conversation about a 'special' guest at the masquerade ball, once he entered the office. Redfield's eyes lit up whenever the name was mentioned. When he overheard the name 'Claire', he never suspected the girl was related to a man that enraged him more than the buffoons he dealt with at Umbrella. _

_Even now, his subordinate's eyes lit up at the name. _

"…_She's my sister. I wanted to drag her out of the house for Halloween, so she'll be here next week. She's a senior, but she'll be finished soon. I figured it would be a perfect opportunity to meet the team. She hasn't even visited the prescient yet."_

"_I never pictured you as a fisherman."_

_There were snickers in the background, all of which came from some of the other members of the Bravo unit, but Wesker chose to ignore it._

_Chris smirked and ran a hand through his short hair. "…I do have a social life, with all due respect sir. Claire and I went fishing last summer by Hartwood Lake…I'm sure you know where it is—"_

_Wesker didn't return the gesture. "I know where it is. I also never implied you didn't have a social life Redfield. As much as your story amuses me…not to mention the picture of your sister, it doesn't change the fact that I still see a disorganized desk in front of me. I want your desk cleaned by the end of the day, or I will keep you here until midnight if I have to."_

_He didn't give Chris time to defend himself before left the desk behind and made his way towards his office._

* * *

_**• • •**  
_

* * *

The desk was cleaned well before the nightfall and before he could issue a punishment. Most of the files were old, but according to Redfield, he didn't have a 'chance' to get rid of them. He was certain it was an excuse to avoid being reprimanded but he said nothing more on the matter. Every Friday, he did a thorough inspection, as ordered by Chief Irons. As much as he despised the man, he was still obligated to follow through on certain tasks. While Valentine and Chambers kept their desks sanitized, it was the men he was forced to contend with. Burton was obsessed with guns and had various magazines scattered in his drawer.

Redfield, on the other hand, kept things that he considered trash.

Somehow, he doubted the Redfield sibling was just as annoying as his subordinate.

He couldn't deny she was attractive. In the photo, she wore a white tank-top and shorts. The age difference was of no concern to him. He had seen girls younger than her age and many of them tried to flirt with him on occasion, much to his amusement. William referred to the situation as the 'Magnet Syndrome'. Women couldn't resist him and girls young enough to be his daughter fell into the same trap. It reminded Wesker of the time he visited a small high school in Raccoon City and was asked to teach mandatory self-defense. The crime rate was a problem, but silence prevailed for now. The school was the center of sexual assault cases and the president had implemented self-defense courses for students, particularly the females.

It was a cesspool for raging hormones and unpredictable girls who considered pregnancy as a sign of maturity. Their parents couldn't speak to them and in some ways, they were out of line.

"_Did you ever think about kids in the future? But then again, you need to at least be married or have a girlfriend," _William once said to him during a slow day at the lab. _"It must have been fun dealing with those crazy girls at that high school."_

"_If I did have a daughter William, she would either abide by my rules or be thrown out. It's a pity that their parents allow them to get away with so much."_ He answered, as he examined a tissue sample from a microscope. _"I wasn't pleased to deal with them either. Their idiocy astounded me more than it should have."_

William frowned when he said that. _"Now that's just selfish. On second thought, forget about the daughter part. I feel sorry for her already."_

"_Good. That was the initial reaction I was waiting for."_

Wesker smirked, as he continued his drive. William did have his ways of getting them through a slow day. Lunchtime arrived quicker when he spokes and cracked jokes, and evening arrived soon after. There were times where a random airplane would sale through the air and land on his head, but William Birkin made the work week bearable.

The smirk soon vanished, only to be replaced with a mask of stone.

If only he could make this ridiculous ball admissible as well.


	3. Chapter 03: Le Rouge Hotel

**Title: **masquerade

* * *

**Author:** Ultimolu

* * *

**Series:** Resident Evil

* * *

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama, Mystery

* * *

**Warning**: Strong language, and some violence not suitable for a younger audience. Not too graphical though.

* * *

**Plot: (AU, Pre RE1) **"You must be Claire Redfield." There was an air of mystery that surrounded him. She didn't expect to meet him in person, despite her brother's usual ramblings about his tyranny. His voice was like silk, almost seductive in nature. Claire soon realizes that it wouldn't be the first time she encountered the infamous captain of the S.T.A.R.S unit.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews—I appreciate them. I know this took a while but this story wasn't meant to be finished before Halloween since it's a full story. It was only appropriate to start it in October because of the holiday. But anyway, here's a much anticipated (and fairly long) chapter.

Italics mean conversations in the past.

* * *

**Chapter 03: **Le Rouge Hotel

* * *

**Raccoon City, 9:45pm**

The _Le Rouge _hotel was enormous, bigger than she had first imagined when she arrived with Chris and his friends. Navigating her way through the hallway to reach a bathroom was like finding a needle in a haystack or rather searching for a light switch in the dark. The ballroom was known as _Les Sept Mers, _and was part of the most expensive place she had ever been to.** (1)** She didn't even know these places existed in Raccoon City, because she usually stayed within the vicinity of her school and the apartment. Claire didn't get a chance to ask someone what it meant before Chris dragged her inside and when she did ask him, he shrugged and said he didn't know.

"_Just try not to spoil this for me Claire,"_ he said, while adjusting his tie for the hundredth time. _"When we get back, you can look it up on the internet or something."_

She was about to kick his ankle, but she thought better of it. She didn't want to run the risk of embarrassing herself, not when Barry, Jill and Rebecca were there with them. His mask was simple in design and texture. It reminded her of _Phantom of the Opera_, and even then she couldn't deny he looked handsome with it, despite his comical personality. She was able to help him with his suit before they left. It wasn't the most glamorous job she had in a while but it saved him from embarrassment.

He looked decent now, due to her advice and expertise.

"_What would you do without me?" _she asked him one time, when he couldn't find his socks and was running late for work. She heard Chris sigh as his head lowered. _"Well, I probably wouldn't be able to find my socks or the shirt for my uniform…"_ He muttered under his breath.

She couldn't help but shake her head.

While her brother remembered some things when he rushed out of the apartment for work, that day was a disaster for him. That was when he came home around eleven o'clock, angry, frustrated, and seconds away from throwing a tantrum. She was forced to calm him down before a vase crashed through the window and landed on the head of a random civilian. She could only assume that it was the same captain he complained about that placed him in the worst mood she had ever seen him in since an egg hit him in the face last Halloween.

It was then that she thought about Barry, Jill and Rebecca. Barry was a gun expert, and probably had the most fascinating story she ever had the pleasure of hearing from anyone. She learned about the awards he received at local hunting events and the life he had outside of the S.T.A.R.S unit and what he did before he joined. He was a mechanic for a short time, and did a couple of odd jobs for a living before he went into law enforcement. She also learned about his family, namely his wife and two children.

"_I would have introduced you to them but…the girls do tend to give trouble so Patty's home with them,"_ he said with a chuckle. _"But I'll love for you to meet them eventually. Maybe when we have another barbeque at the house next year and you don't have summer school."_

He was dressed in a dark suit and had a mask that was similar to Chris, except that it was silver and had a feather that matched his outfit. Somehow, it went well with his rustic beard and hair.

Rebecca, she learned was a rookie officer in the Bravo Unit. She was known as _Rear Security _(Rebecca abbreviated it as RS), and was in charge of medical response. She also had an extensive knowledge of chemistry and biology, something she had trouble with at school and created a mental note to call her whenever she needed expert help. She had plans to pursue her education further, but Claire also learned that she graduated from college at an early age because of her intelligence.

"_It's something I was thinking about but I'll stick with what I know so far,"_ she said with a smile.

Claire returned the gesture.

Rebecca wore a light, amaranthine dress. She noticed that it went well with her short brown hair and the mask she wore. It had a butterfly at the end and contained white, silver, and dark lavender trim. Despite her attire, Claire had the distinct feeling that she was a tomboy by nature, which was okay with her because she was a bit of a tomboy as well.

Finally, Jill was the last person to introduce herself. Claire learned about her life before S.T.A.R.S and her love for icecream and cute animals. She promised to bring over her kittens for Claire to see them. She named the female Miley and the other one Bob, since he was a male. This earned a smirk from Chris while they were in the car, as he tried not to laugh, but Jill silenced him with a mock glare in the rear-view mirror. Claire learned about her life before S.T.A.R.S as well. She had years of tactical experience under her belt and was an expert in her field. Jill was probably the strongest woman she had ever encountered in her life, and in some ways, Claire felt she could talk tol her about anything.

She eventually learned that Jill and Chris became near inseparable friends during their first few months on the job.

"_Chris always talks about you."_ Jill said. _"He wanted all of us to meet you, and I have to say it's been a pleasure. Your brother can be a doofus sometimes but he's the most down-to-earth person I've ever met."_

This earned a mock glare from Chris. _"Hey, I heard that. I'm not a doofus Ms. Valentine."_

Jill smirked, and Claire laughed at the mild joke. _"I said sometimes Chris. The key word is 'sometimes'."_

"_Yeah, yeah."_

She had a feeling that she would get along with Jill just fine. While she enjoyed being introduced to everyone, Jill was her favorite. She was opinionated, open-minded and they shared common interests, not to mention music.

From since the car ride, they just bonded together, all of which made Chris happy.

Jill wore a straightforward dress but it was elegant on her, along with the mask. Black lace covered the front, while the feathers were on either side. She could tell that Jill was uncomfortable with her current situation, but tried to make the best of it with light jokes during the trip.

Claire wasn't surprised. Not everyone was into Halloween, and she knew why. Some people took the event too far and started trouble around town. Fortunately, they didn't run into egg-throwing partygoers on the road. The only thing they had to contend with was traffic and a line of kids crossing the street to their next destination for candy. It paid homage to her childhood years and the times where Chris dragged her from one house to the other for candy, only to finish them off before they reached the house.

And then threw up the following day.

Claire sighed, once she reached the end of the hallway. She was on the ground floor level, and figured she would find the bathroom on her own. She was never the type of person to ask for directions if she could figure out where to go.

But this time, she had overestimated herself.

Maybe sneaking out of the ballroom while Chris was busy yelling at Frost was a bad idea. She didn't know what to make of the other team members Chris introduced her to. Frost was a bit of a klutz, and Forest was a bit of a gentleman. They were at the party with their guests—two girls that she had spoken to earlier. There were other people she didn't recognize, and most of the dresses the women wore outclassed her own. She didn't run into the infamous captain of the S.T.A.R.S unit, which made the event less thrilling than when she first arrived. It was the last person Chris wanted to introduce her to, but concluded he was just glad that the man wasn't there.

Jill placed a hand to his mouth before he went into rant mode again.

Claire gaped at her surroundings. The entire hotel screamed Victorian Era. It was contemporary, with crimson wallpaper and gold trim, of which ran along the walls and ceiling. Everything else was of a champagne, rustic color. The floors were polished, and gleaned from the glare of the chandeliers that hung on the ceiling. Outside, a waterfall gushed from the _Villard de Honnecourt_ statue in front of the exorbitant structure. **(2)**

Even now, she still felt out of place.

"Great." Claire muttered under her breath. "What a way to get lost in a big hotel like this, just to get away for a while."

Claire turned around and wandered towards the main lobby. She wondered if Chris or the others missed her from the ballroom yet. But then again, someone would have searched for her already. It was crowded, messy, and filled with guys who were either drunk already or were making asses of themselves while women rolled their eyes at their stupidity. She only hoped that Chris was smart enough to not get drunk. She couldn't remember a time where her brother got drunk or puked all over himself, but there was a first time for everything.

She made her way towards the main hall, her heels reverberating off the tiles. The discomfort of the shoes began to irk her, but didn't prevent her from walking. As she neared the main hallway, Claire froze.

It wasn't the first time she encountered guys in her life, or men. Some of her teachers at school were male, and there was one particular teacher that caught the eye of most of the girls at the school. She rolled her eyes at their immaturity but wasn't surprised by their behavior. Mr. Devlin was an Irish-born transfer from another school and had the good looks of a movie star. She couldn't imagine gaping at someone twice her age, but the man before her left Claire at a standstill.

She didn't know why.

He was on his cell phone, and didn't notice her around the corner. He was tall, taller than Chris at least. She didn't hear the conversation he was engaged in, but she was able to make out the rest of his features. His pale hair was slicked back, and done with perfection. He had strong attributes, all of which ran from his face, down to the expensive suit he wore. It betrayed none of the indistinct color she saw in the ballroom, and was accompanied by a silk tie, shirt, and an inside vest of the same color.

She might as well call him the man in black, based on the sunglasses he wore. It was odd, even for her to see them worn in a building, not to mention nighttime. However, it did nothing, except enhance his attraction.

…_Who is that?_

He reminded her of a secret service agent, but Claire wasn't sure about his identity. It was then that a previous conversation with Chris probed her memory.

"_What does he look like? Your captain, I mean?"_

"_He's just some tall bastard with blond hair, wears glasses all the time and has half of the interns working at the RPD falling at his feet. You'll know when you meet him…that's if he comes to the ball. You'll see the hell I have to put up every freaking day."_

…_Blond hair…wears glasses..._

The red accelerated to Claire's face before she had a chance to stop herself. She didn't know what to think. A part of her wanted to just continue to the lobby and just ignore the man on the phone, while the other refused to walk.

Her knees transformed into rubber.

There was something intimidating about him as well, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was either. Before she had a chance to do either, the man had finished the call.

_What the hell is wrong with me…? I'm going back upstairs back to the ballroom. I'm being a complete idiot…_

She didn't have time to consider her options before he shifted, as if he noticed someone was staring at him. Claire rushed to the security of the wall behind her around the corner. Her heart threatened to lurch from her chest as she did everything in her power to alleviate her nerves.

_I should have just walked pass him and yet I stood there. I can't believe I'm even acting like this—_

"You are a terrible spy. Usually a spy doesn't allow herself to be caught."

Claire jumped.

The lump in her throat plummeted to her stomach before she had the chance to exhale. Her eyes made contact with a pair of tinted shades. She couldn't see his eyes, but the amusement behind his words made her realize that she didn't drag herself around the corner fast enough.

"Uh…"

Her throat was brittle, like sandpaper. She wasn't even sure if she could form enough words to explain why she was in the hallway and why she happened to encounter him on her way back to the ball.

Claire tried again. "…I didn't mean to…I mean I was looking for a bathroom and…I…was lost and…"

"You must be Claire Redfield."

She gawked at him. How did he know her name?

He didn't give her a chance to ask that question, before he continued. "It wasn't difficult to pinpoint the identity of a spy."

Claire nibbled on her lower lip. "I wasn't spying—"

"Then why did you hide?"

Another lump formed once more. She could tell he was just toying with her. Her knees threatened to buckle underneath her.

"I…"

She couldn't speak another word.

* * *

**(1)** Les Sept Mers is known as 'The Seven Seas' in French.

**(2)** Villard de Honnecourt is a famous French artist and I used him, since I'll probably make myself look silly by making up a French name.

* * *

**Notes**: There's a good number of cliffhangers in this story. Please don't hurt me.


	4. Chapter 04: Dance with the Devil

**Title: **masquerade

* * *

**Author:** Ultimolu

* * *

**Series:** Resident Evil

* * *

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama, Mystery

* * *

**Warning**: Strong language, and some violence not suitable for a younger audience. Not too graphical though.

* * *

**Plot: (AU, Pre RE1) **"You must be Claire Redfield." There was an air of mystery that surrounded him. She didn't expect to meet him in person, despite her brother's usual ramblings about his tyranny. His voice was like silk, almost seductive in nature. Claire soon realizes that it wouldn't be the first time she encountered the infamous captain of the S.T.A.R.S unit.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you very much for the reviews—I appreciate them very much. There's not much to say, other than enjoy the chapter. It's a pretty decent length and yes the update took a while but at least it's here. I didn't forget about this story.

Italics now mean conversations in the past, in this chapter at least.

* * *

**Chapter 04**:Dance With the Devil

* * *

**Raccoon City, 10:30pm**

_Where the hell did she go?_

He didn't know whether to be angry or confused at this point. The last time he saw her, she was talking to one of the girls in the ballroom. He wanted to introduce her to a few other people, including the new recruit within the RPD division. **(1)** He didn't see her dancing with anyone or near the punch bowl, just like anyone who didn't want to join in on the fun. The ballroom was crowded now, but he could recognize Claire a mile away.

"Any luck?"

Barry was behind him, as he pushed his way through the crowd dancing to Michael Jacksons _'Thriller Night'_. **(2) **The chandeliers mirrored his agitation as he stood there. It was just typical of Claire to run off and leave him like this. They were going to have a long talk once this masquerade ball was over—he would make sure of it.

Chris shook his head. "I told her to stay close so she couldn't get lost in the crowd." He shouted over the music. "But does Claire listen? No. She runs off on her own in a building she doesn't even know about! She could have stayed in the far corner so I could see her. I was going to introduce her to Leon but as usual, Claire goes off on her own! I swear, she's like a damn kid sometimes."

"Maybe she was looking for a bathroom." Barry suggested, shouting over the music as well. "I know that Jill and Rebecca told me that they'll be back in a few, so they probably left to find a bathroom too. You know women and their breaks. They'll probably run into her on the way there."

Barry was right, but he didn't consider that an excuse. He told Claire before they went in that the ballroom would be crowded and he wanted to make sure they kept in touch. She promised not to go off on her own—hell he made her swear by the pinky that she wouldn't run off and leave him hanging. He would never forget the look Leon gave him when Claire was nowhere in sight. He could tell that Kennedy was about to laugh, but held it in at the last minute.

"That's not the point Barry. I wanted to introduce her to Leon and she could have told Jill or Rebecca—not go off on her own like that. She does this to me way too often."

"It's not the end of the world Chris. I'm sure she didn't leave the building or went too far. She's a teenager. What did you expect? They usually go off to explore on their own…just as long as they don't get in trouble, right?"

"I expected her to be responsible and honor that promise I forced her to make. She told me that she wouldn't run off like this."

He could hear Barry's sigh just as the music was about to end. "Just wait—Jill and Rebecca will be back in no time. Claire can't be that far. Relax Chris."

"How do you expect me to relax when she's done this on more than one occasion? You don't know Claire that well. Trust me."

"Maybe I don't know her that well yet but I don't think she's in any kind of trouble. She doesn't seem like the type."

Chris didn't answer him.

It wasn't the first time that Claire wandered off and left him behind. It was usually a crowded grocery store or the mall. The only time he was able to find her, was when he called her on his cell phone and she would tell him what aisle she was in or which store she rushed in to check something out.

But this was different.

They were in a hotel they weren't familiar with and the last thing he needed was to find out that his little sister was missing or in someone's room. Claire was as stubborn as they came, but she was a reminder of him when he was younger. Barry was right—she was still a teenager, but he also expected her to be respectful. He knew how much it pained her for him to drag her out of the apartment and knew she just pretend it wasn't that much of a big deal. When he introduced her to the rest of the members from the Alpha and Bravo units, it was just the occasional 'hi' and 'I'm fine'.

It was no mistake that she wasn't enjoying herself but he didn't expect this, not after they had this discussion before they went in. _Le Rouge_ was expansive and had enough rooms and places where anyone could get lost. If he went off on his own to search for Claire, he wasn't sure if he'd make it back to the ballroom himself.

It wasn't long before Chris released a sigh of his own.

Maybe she wasn't too far away and he was exaggerating.

He could only hope that she wasn't in any kind of trouble.

* * *

**• • •**

* * *

She couldn't find her voice; much less answer the man in front of her. A period of lightheaded fatigue washed over her as she remained glued to the spot. It wasn't long before he released a tight smirk, enough to send shock waves along her spine.

"You must have lost the inability to string a coherent sentence together. I take that I was right about my little spy."

Claire watched, with numbed silence as he reached for her hand. She didn't stop him, as it was raised in front of them. He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss against her skin. Claire didn't know whether it was the temperature that dropped or the way the man gazed at her. The situation was aberrant to the point she didn't know what to think anymore. It wasn't long before he released her hand.

"I'm surprised that Chris didn't inform you of his commanding officer." He continued, as if he expected she would react in this manner. "It's a shame because I was very interested in meeting his younger sister."

Claire was finally able to speak, for what seemed to be an eternity. "…Chris…told me," she said, once the final lump vacated her throat. "…I never expected this kind of meeting though."

"What did you expect?" Again, his tone was laced with amusement. "You do realize that you were the one who placed yourself in this situation, yes?"

Confusion lingered on her face. "What situation? I was just trying to look for the bathroom around here."

"I'm sure you're just lost. But that's understandable, considering that this establishment is quite large. I've been here before, so perhaps I could be of assistance."

"You don't have to—"Claire began, but the rest of the words became lodged in her throat, just as before. She paused, before trying again. "I mean…I'm not lost—"

His eyebrow rose. "I take that as a yes. And if we're going to continue this little conversation, you can call me Albert, for the time being. It's only reserved for a few people. You should consider yourself honored, dear heart."

She didn't get a chance to respond before his arm extended to her. It was an invitation for them to walk together, but Claire didn't move. She was engrossed in the nickname he managed to give her within a space of time.

…_Dear heart…?  
_

Claire didn't know what to say about the nickname he imposed on her. There was an air of mystery that surrounded Albert, but she didn't want to turn down his offer to show her the way back to the ballroom. She already decided that her adventure in the hotel was over and her quest to find the bathroom was in vain. It didn't make any sense trying to search for it now. At the same time, she knew that Chris would flip if he found out that not only did she break her promise not to wander off, she was returning to the ballroom with his commanding officer. It didn't take long for her realize that her brother's description of Wesker matched the stranger perfectly.

"Do you intend to stand there all night?"

Albert's voice jolted Claire from her thoughts. Once more, she chewed her lip out of the nervousness she was beginning to feel once more. She didn't know how to answer him anymore. His intimidating stature overshadowed her, as he waited for a response. Claire took a short breath and eventually spoke.

"…I just wanted to get out of the ballroom." She confessed. "…I didn't want to be here, to be honest so I left to get some fresh air and get away from the crowd, I wasn't really enjoying myself and he's going to flip if I go back in there, with you. I promised him that I wouldn't wander off since I've never been here before…well we haven't been here before…"

It wasn't a lie. Chris did have his ways of stringing her along places she didn't want to be in. She remembered the trip they made to a man's clothing store and she was forced to watch him model through fifteen different suits before he decided on two of them. She wanted to go to the music store across the hallway of the mall but he wanted to keep an 'eye' on her. It was too easy for Chris to treat her like she was seventeen instead of ten years old, because he didn't. Her birthday was in a couple of months and she was shy away from her eighteenth birthday. She knew that he was only trying to protect her from getting into trouble, but felt that he didn't trust her enough to make the right decisions.

"…I see."

Albert withdrew, a cold smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Well tell me, where do you want to go then?"

The red flushed to Claire's cheeks before she could stop herself. "…W…What…?"

Albert folded his arms and stared down at her. "It's obvious that you're afraid of Redfield's annoyance and you weren't enjoying yourself. I could just take you back and we can forget this never happened. But it would be difficult for me to ignore such an interesting face."

_Interesting…face?_

She didn't know whether it was another form of entertainment or he was flirting with her. At the same time, she was ashamed to even think that way. Albert must have been in his thirties and she was a few months from being able to make decisions without Chris intruding on her personal life. She must have been crazy to think anything about this man that was standing before her, and yet he was alluring her in more ways than one.

"I don't think Chris would approve—"

"But you were trying to escape from the ballroom and from his watchful eye, otherwise you wouldn't be out here."

"Yes but not out of the hotel—"

"Then I should take you back to your brother—"

"No."

The response flew out of her mouth almost immediately. Before she could think or wonder if it was the best decision to make, she continued on. "…I guess fresh air…wouldn't hurt either. But I don't know how Chris will respond…I mean what if he's looking for me now? I know he was going to introduce me to someone and I just disappeared out of the ballroom—"

"You worry too much." Claire was about to protest, but he cut her off. "You act as if we're going away to a foreign country and you'll never see your brother again. I'm sure Redfield won't mind but I've already given you two choices. Pick one."

She hesitated at first, but soon Claire lowered her guard. If Chris was angry, she would just tell him that she was looking for the bathroom and ran into his captain along the way. It was the truth, and it would give her time to calm him down before he exploded on her once they left the hotel.

"…Fine."

The eyebrow rose again. "Fine, what?"

"I'll go with you...just as long as we don't go too far."

He was pleased with her response. "Good. And I assure you, it won't be far."

She had fallen into the devil's trap.

* * *

**Notes**: The chapters will get longer, I promise.

* * *

**(1)** I decided to add Leon in this. That's why the story's AU. You'll see why later on.

**(2)** This is a dedication to Michael Jackson and reminded me of the time when my mom actually saw the Jackson Five live.


	5. Chapter 05: Conversation

**Title: **masquerade

* * *

**Author:** Ultimolu

* * *

**Series:** Resident Evil

* * *

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama, Mystery

* * *

**Warning**: Strong language, and some violence not suitable for a younger audience. Not too graphical though.

* * *

**Plot: (AU, Pre RE1) **"You must be Claire Redfield." There was an air of mystery that surrounded him. She didn't expect to meet him in person, despite her brother's usual ramblings about his tyranny. His voice was like silk, almost seductive in nature. Claire soon realizes that it wouldn't be the first time she encountered the infamous captain of the S.T.A.R.S unit.

* * *

**A/N: **Really sorry that this update took so long. Between job searching, freelancing and real life, it's been a rather bumpy ride. The story will go much faster and the chapters will be longer. Like I said, there are three parts to this story. Hopefully the world stays intact and I get time to work on it. I will be updating other stories and oneshots as well. I also have a new format for my stories to go with the new year.

* * *

**Chapter 05**: Conversation

* * *

**Raccoon City, 11:20pm**

"And then he said 'you wanna piece of me'? The other guy was like 'bring it on mate'. Then all hell broke loose in that bar. I swear, it was like a cowboy standoff or somethin'. They were gonna kill each other in there."

"So what did you do?"

"What the fuck did you think I did? I got the hell out of there! Hell, I didn't want to be caught between those two muscled freaks. I didn't even see which way Frost and Chris went until I saw them running towards the truck we had parked outside. We got out of there before it got ugly."

"Redfield doesn't seem to be the type to run away like that. Maybe Frost but not Redfield. You sure you aren't making this story up to pass time?"

"I swear on my life that's what happened!"

"I think you're probably the one who ran away first. You really are a chicken Vickers. I think that name suits you."

"Fuck off Carl. Seriously, just fuck off."

Leon sighed and combed through the short strands of hair that hung over his face. Between listening to Brad Vicker's adventures in the bar with Chris Redfield and the S.T.A.R.S unit, it kept him entertained for a while, but did nothing to change the boredom that coursed through him. He found himself yawning at times, as he leaned against the wall, away from the dance floor. He was a rookie among the small group of RPD veterans. Brad was the only S.T.A.R.S member who decided to come over and join their little group while the others were on their own. He had seen Chris running around with Barry Burton, but they disappeared before he could approach them and ask what was going on.

Redfield was supposed to introduce him to his sister Claire Redfield, but then she disappeared too. As for Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers—well they were gone too. He remembered when he was first introduced to the S.T.A.R.S unit during his first day on the job. From since then, they grew attached to each other and got along like a family.

Now, the ballroom was packed tighter than a can of fish or even his college reunion. It was huge, comprised of crimson and gold columns not to mention the carpeting and small balconies at each corner of the room. How the RPD and S.T.A.R.S were able to afford this, he didn't know. There were some local charities here and there that supported Raccoon City's finest but he never got to meet its members. They worked from the shadows and that's all he knew. 'Le Rouge' was considered to be the richest hotel in Raccoon City. He did some reading before he left his apartment for the night. It was owned by a French company, which usually conducted business in Britain and New York. He assumed they wanted to expand their bordered but why they would choose a town like Raccoon City was beyond him. He didn't even know why he was here in the first place, aside from the usual RPD protocol when it came to parties.

_Just great…_

He wasn't fond of parties but he didn't have much of a choice. It was a requirement to show up to these events because Chief Irons kept an iron fist around the RPD. He recalled the first time he came to Raccoon City and landed an interview with the man. Aside from being overweight and with the prevalent stench of inexpensive cologne, there was something that freaked him out about Irons but kept it to himself. He couldn't remember seeing him anywhere in the ballroom unless he was too blind to notice a fat slob in the middle of a dance floor, chasing around a defenseless woman. There were rumors, not to mention accusations regarding Irons. Most of them were based on sexual harassment but they were dropped quickly.

He wanted nothing more than to go home and relax. Today was already one of those days where he wanted to stay in bed. The police academy taught him plenty of things, from weapons management to being prepared for any situation—terrorism, robberies, and hostage situations.

But he wasn't always prepared for these events and wasn't much of a dancer either.

It was better to just smile and pretend you were having a good time, rather than allow your misery to show. The memo he received two days ago said that the party would end around one o'clock in the morning. There was also supposed to be a small awards ceremony but he didn't run into Captain Wesker. He had seen him a few times as well but wasn't formally introduced, at least not yet. Based on what he heard from other RPD officers, he was a tactician and a straightforward commander. He was the one that Chief Irons seemed to respect.

As for everyone else? They weren't that important, unless they saved an old lady from being incinerated in the middle of an apartment building.

He was convinced that the party would end around three o'clock or later. It was rare that any party would end at one o'clock. Fortunately, it was a Friday night and it left the weekend for himself. It gave him enough time to deal with the laundry, not to mention grocery shopping.

Leon glanced at the dark tuxedo he wore. Pretty soon, this suit would join the pile of clothes waiting for him on the way home.

"Hey Kennedy, what gives? You've been awfully quiet all night. Cat got your tongue?"

Leon nearly dropped the glass of wine, as he received an unexpected pat on the back from Vickers. He jumped from the impact and managed a wry smile. "I'm just trying to enjoy myself, that's all." He replied, his gaze shifting to the crowd in the ballroom once more. "But there's not much entertainment around here anyway."

Brad snorted. "Tell me about it…I mean this party's a laugh riot already. With Chris running around like a headless chicken looking for his sister and no Captain Wesker, we might as well create the fun around here."

"That's rather ironic, coming from you…you know, the chicken part."

The rebuttal was enough to wipe the smirk from Brad's lips. "Hey, that is not funny. People may call me chickenheart but I can be pretty brave out there on the field."

"Yeah, right." An RPD officer quipped.

"Hey, shut your pie hole!" Vickers snapped.

Leon chuckled. "I'm just kidding Vickers, relax. You can't expect me not to joke around. I thought I'd be home around two o'clock or something. At least we have the weekend to ourselves, right?"

"Yeah, well I haven't seen Chief Irons or Captain Wesker. It's probably going to be one of those nights where we'll just have to go with the flow."

Leon shrugged and raised the glass to his lips, finishing the rest of his wine.

_Right…go with the flow…_

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

• • •

* * *

"How did you know?"

The question was sudden, interrupting the silence between them. Albert kept his word, as he led her to a garden area behind the hotel. She knew the hotel was huge but didn't expect it was enough to contain a garden. Well kempt grass surrounded her with the exception of a pond in the middle of the area. It was surrounded by flowers, consisting of every color she could think of. A statue of an angel poured water from the trumpet he blew. The scenery was breathtaking and solidified her desire to get away from the ballroom.

She received a smirk in response as he gazed at her. "Know what exactly?"

"My name…for one thing."

"I have photographic memory, Ms. Redfield. Your brother also spoke a great deal about you and was kind enough to share a great deal of pictures in the office. It wasn't difficult to put everything together. I'm sure Chris also spoke a great deal about me."

They walked along the cobblestone walkway. Pale moonlight illuminated the garden, casting shadows in each direction. It was enough to make the diamonds in her dress shimmer.

Claire twitched a smile. "Well, he wanted me to meet everyone and dragged me out here in the middle of the night and in a ballroom. I'm just not that fond of Halloween…I mean when I was younger I was, but I think I grew out of it."

"We have something in common then. I never did enjoy Halloween."

"Why?" It was the beginning of a conversation and not something she had in mind but Albert was interested and it was too late to end it. There was a pause, before Albert answered her.

"It's a foolish tradition, comprised of falsehoods and superstition. I've come across plenty of individuals who tend to cause trouble during this time of the year."

"…The egg throwing part, right? Yeah, it's pretty immature. The worst I probably did was trick o' treating."

"You must have been a very hyperactive child."

"Well, not exactly. Chris ate most of the candy. I had to hide the rest of my stash from him one day."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Claire laughed once more. "My brother may be an oddball and a little greedy but he's the best brother anyone could ask for. He's convinced that he'll get some award at the party. I heard that you were giving them out or something? Why bother with me?"

This time, Albert chuckled. "And why shouldn't I? You wanted to leave and get some fresh air. They can wait. You were also lost, for one thing. I didn't expect you would use the bathroom excuse, however."

"I wasn't lost, and what was that supposed to mean?" It was a weak defense, even for her standards.

Once more, he was amused by her response. "Yes, you were. I also didn't mean to offend you, of course. It was just interesting to see how quickly you scurried to the safety of the wall when you saw me. I already spotted you before you moved, however."

"I didn't run for the safety of the wall. You just startled me…okay? And I was being serious when I said I was looking for the bathroom. I didn't expect to run into someone in the middle of the hallway."

"Is that why you're here with me and not inside? And I startled you? I highly doubt that."

"Are you always this arrogant?"

The question flew out of her mouth before she had a chance to retract it. Albert stopped walking, causing her to stop as well. It was a low blow—she knew that much. There was no trace of amusement in his voice when he spoke to her. "That was uncalled for, don't you think?"

His arms were folded, waiting for her answer. She didn't like the way he stared at her now. His expression was unreadable behind the glasses, but his tone was brumal, sending a chill through her.

"…Maybe I shouldn't have…said that." Goosebumps traveled upward, until they covered both arms.

The smirk returned. "You're forgiven, but watch your tongue Ms. Redfield. You should have more respect for adults."

He turned away and continued walking.

…_What was that about…?_

She didn't dare to answer her own question.

* * *

**Notes**: Okay, this isn't very long either but I promise you that the chapters will expand. This of this as laying the groundwork for what's to come.


	6. Chapter 06: Argument

**Title: **masquerade

* * *

**Author:** Ultimolu

* * *

**Series:** Resident Evil

* * *

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama, Mystery

* * *

**Warning**: Strong language, and some violence not suitable for a younger audience. Not too graphical though.

* * *

**Plot: (AU, Pre RE1) **"You must be Claire Redfield." There was an air of mystery that surrounded him. She didn't expect to meet him in person, despite her brother's usual ramblings about his tyranny. His voice was like silk, almost seductive in nature. Claire soon realizes that it wouldn't be the first time she encountered the infamous captain of the S.T.A.R.S unit.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that this update took so long. The chapter is fairly long, so at least it makes up for something.

* * *

**Chapter 06: **Argument

* * *

"Just what the hell were you thinking?"

The sound of Chris' voice reverberated in the kitchen, much to her annoyance. Sometimes, Claire wondered if he knew they had neighbors and their walls weren't exactly made with the strongest concrete. She could just imagine the neighbors, particularly the old lady that lived next to them poking at the walls and yelling that them to keep it down. They may be even calling the police at this point, but then again her brother was the law so it would have been a waste of time.

She was tempted to rush upstairs to the comfort of her room but Chris would have just followed her, ranting all the way. He was infuriated—she could tell, based on how red his face had gotten over the space of time. It was a typical Redfield trait—rage brought out the color changes to their faces.

Two hours had passed since they came home. Albert returned to the party with her, and the 'awards' ceremony took place, courtesy of Chief Irons. While she was never formally introduced to the man, Chris pointed him out to her from a distance once they arrived at the _Le Rouge Hotel_. He didn't allow her near the chief however, citing that he was a womanizer and even fancied younger girls. It wasn't a bad thing that Chris kept her away, considering that Chief Irons was unattractive and disgusting.

Chris grabbed her, the minute she returned and demanded to know why she had left the party when he gave her specific instructions not to wander off. The demands soon escalated to a shouting match, before Barry was forced to come between them. Chris didn't wait for the party to end before he yanked her towards the exit. She didn't fight him because she didn't want to embarrass herself further in front of his new friends or anyone else. The trip home was quiet, but it was just the calm before the storm.

Not only was Chris angry that she disappeared when she promised not to, he was also angry that his name wasn't mentioned during the ceremony.

She found her gaze wandering to the dishes in the sink instead. It was typical of Chris to leave breakfast dishes unwashed in the sink. She could see his favorite 'Raccoon Jets' mug in the distance, held up by a large plate. Neither of them had time to place them in the washer earlier today. She was busy with school and last minute reports, while he was busy with work. She couldn't do it now; not in the dress she was in. Once Chris was done with his 'speech', she'll have to change her clothes and deal with them before she retired for the night.

Then, she found herself staring at the grandfather clock above the sink. It was a quarter to two and well into the morning. She watched as it ticked away. It reminded her of the time she picked it up from a local flea market a few months ago. It matched the rustic walls of the kitchen and went with the white tiles that lined the counter. She was sitting at the diminutive table, while Chris was pacing back and forth like a maniac. The alabaster tiles creaked in protest under the heel of his shoes as he walked.

Claire would have begged him to stop pacing as well, but even then she knew he would have ignored her, as usual. When Chris was angry, he paced, and when he paced, it usually meant that an impending argument was underway.

"I told you to stay in the ballroom Claire. You could have gotten lost…hell you could have gotten hurt! This isn't like the time I couldn't find you in the mall. This was a public event and you embarrassed me in front of my coworkers and friends. I wanted to introduce you to one of the RPD's top rookies and I couldn't even find you. You should know better than that. You're not a fucking kid anymore—"

"You didn't have to call me out like that." She cut him off. Her ears were still red from shouting at him. It was a miracle that she managed to hold it together until they reached the apartment. "You're the one who started shouting at me in front of Barry and the others. I tried to tell you where I was but you didn't even listen to me—"

"Don't pin this on me." This time, he stopped pacing and stood in front of her. She felt the heated glare, as it threatened to bore holes into her eyes. "You couldn't expect me to just pretend that this never happened. I was worried about you…I sent Jill and Rebecca to look for you. How did you think I felt when they came back empty handed and told me that they couldn't find you? Yeah, you just disappeared like that, into thin air. Did you really expect me to believe that you were looking for a bathroom for over an hour? You haven't told me the truth but I'm getting it out of you, one way or another—"

"What the hell did you expect me to say Chris?" Her temper flared once more. "I was looking for the bathroom. I couldn't find it so I went outside—"

"Where is outside? I told you to stay in the ballroom. What the hell were you doing outside?"

"That ballroom was stuffy and I wasn't having much fun okay? I just wanted to be by myself—"

"…after I specifically told you to stay where I can see you. If you wanted to go outside, you could have said something. You could have told me, Barry, Jill, or even Rebecca. I would have known you were with them. I didn't want you wandering off by yourself—"

"I couldn't even find anyone in that ballroom. It was crowded in there Chris. You said I'm not a kid anymore and yet you're treating me like one—"

"Telling you to stay in the ballroom is not treating you like a kid. That hotel was huge and I didn't want you to get lost. Don't make this out as a 'kid' thing because I'm not in the mood right now."

His arms were folded; his eyes scrutinizing her once more. He was waiting for her to answer, as if he expected something else. She didn't know whether he thought she was lying or expected there was more to the story than she was willing to share. She felt like she was being interrogated in a police precinct and couldn't defend herself. She didn't know why her brother chose S.T.A.R.S instead of the RPD—she could imagine him staring down at criminals and berating information out of them.

Already, Claire had enough.

"I'm not having this discussion with you right now." She rose from her chair. "I told you where I was and you're treating me like some kind of a criminal on trial. I'm your sister, not a suspect—"

"I never treated you like a suspect." His eyes challenged her to turn away from him. "And we're not done with this discussion, not by a long shot."

Claire's grip tightened around her shawl and purse. "Well I'm done. I'm tired and I just want to get out of this stupid dress. You can finish yelling at me after we both get some sleep."

Chris grabbed her wrist before she could leave the kitchen. "I'm not done with you."

She didn't think he realized his own strength. His grip clamped down to the point it was guaranteed to leave a bruise if she didn't pull away. It was just typical of him, to act like he was their father whenever he was drunk and would take his problems out on whatever he could find. It was either the wall, or in some cases—their mom. They didn't have a bad childhood but there were dark periods in their lives that she would rather not remember.

Claire stared down at his fingers around her wrist and then at him. "Let go of me Chris."

He didn't back down. "Not until you tell me why you broke our promise when I told you to stay in the ballroom—"

"I said I wanted fresh air. What more do you want from me?" The pain expedited along her arm as he stared at her.

"The truth Claire!" He shouted. "Until you reach twenty and you start living on your own, you're my responsibility. If something ever happened to you, I'll never forgive myself. The crime rate is up in Raccoon City. The RPD is handling the cases right now but it won't be long before they become S.T.A.R.S problem. I didn't tell you to stay in the ballroom just to punish you. I had my reasons, and yet you just ran off like that. Hell, you can't even tell me who you were with out there! How the hell did you expect me to react—"

"Look at you…you're acting just like dad when he was drunk!" She was shouting as well, but it was too late to retract her words. "You're acting as if I ran away or got hit by a car! I know what I promised you before I left but I told you the party was a stupid idea! You knew I grew out of Halloween a long time ago and yet you dragged me out to that stupid party!"

Chris was stunned.

She didn't give him a chance to respond before she yanked her wrist out of his grasp, once it loosened. Claire rushed out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. She didn't bother to look back, as her eyes brimmed with tears. She slipped out of the heels she wore practically all night. Her feet ached, but it wasn't enough to cripple her. She checked for blisters, but found none. It reminded her of the heels she wore to a summer job fair that was much further than she anticipated. After walking for what seemed to forever, she reached her destination. She was forced to ignore the pain, as she walked around each lobby.

Blisters assaulted her for two days and forced her to stay off her feet most of the time. Chris joked around and threatened to pop them. It was one of his immature moments but she forgave him once it was over.

As soon as she reached the middle step, she heard glass shatter against the wall. She heard curses from his lips, but she didn't return downstairs. Tomorrow was yet another day and he'll start again with a new argument.

Even now, the past memory did nothing to alleviate the headache that developed as soon as she reached the top.

Why didn't he listen to her? The party wasn't for her and yet she allowed him to drag her along. But then again, she wouldn't have met his friends…or Albert. The memory of the abstruse captain of the S.T.A.R.S unit was still fresh. She didn't see which way he turned after the awards were announced and the party began to slow down for the most part.

_"It's a foolish tradition, comprised of falsehoods and superstition. I've come across plenty of individuals who tend to cause trouble during this time of the year." _

She recalled his words during their time outside.

He was right; Halloween was a foolish holiday.

She didn't know how Chris would have reacted if she told him that she was with his captain. If he was this angry now, she didn't want to think about his reaction if she told him the truth.

It would have enraged him further.

Her cellphone began to ring, as she made her way towards the bathroom. The reverberation of the jingle bells tune caused her to grit her teeth. Chris asked her if it wasn't too early to have a jingle bells tune but she insisted that the holidays would be upon them eventually. Thanksgiving and Christmas were her favorite holidays, with the exception of the Fourth of July. It was only special when Chris didn't burn down the apartment flipping hamburgers on the grill in the kitchen.

Who would call her around this time? Her friends were asleep and they didn't have much homework for the weekend. No one called her around this time unless there was some party or there was a report to hand in.

Claire reached inside of her purse and pulled out her cell phone. It was the first one she received since freshman year. It was a pink flip-phone, with a flower keychain matching the same color. Chris gave it to her as an early birthday gift and told her it was for emergency purposes. She used it for her friends, emergencies and catching up on assignments she missed from school. Even as she thought about the things he had done and given to her, it didn't change the situation or the tension that existed between them now.

Claire checked the number, as soon as she closed the door and turned on the light. She didn't recognize it and nothing was left behind, let alone a name. Claire allowed the phone to ring once more before she decided to answer. Whoever it was, she hoped they had a good reason for calling her in the first place.

"…Hello?"

"_You left quite early before we could get further acquainted."_

Her blood froze at the sound of the deep voice that resonated from the phone. Before she could answer, the voice continued on. _"Chris listed your cell phone as an emergency number on his application. It was easy to remember. I called to see if everything was alright."_

He answered her question before she had a chance to ask. Within minutes, her confusion was replaced with acrimony, once she began to speak.

"…I don't appreciate being stalked. And this isn't a good time to call. It's two in the morning."

"_Who said anything about stalking? I never meant to intrude, of course. I knew your brother's mood would have deteriorated sooner or later."_

"Yeah, well…I just don't feel like talking right now."

"_I never asked you to speak. I believe it was fairly natural to see how you were doing."_

"…I'm fine. Just leave it that way."

"_I highly doubt that."_

"You don't know anything…"

"_Perhaps I know more than you think. Unfortunately I had the pleasure of hearing your brother across the ballroom. I expected you would have told him you were with me but I suppose it wouldn't have helped the situation. It's a shame that he still treats you like a child."_

"Chris just has…a terrible habit of overprotecting me. It isn't something I can't handle."

"_So he does. I'm not surprised at all."_

Claire drew a deep breath. "Did you call just to psychoanalyze me or is there a reason beyond seeing if I was alright?"

There was a soft chuckle on the other end. _"You amuse me, dear heart."_

"My name is Claire."

"_I'm well aware of that."_

She couldn't help but feel that he was toying with her in some way. Claire didn't know whether to be disgusted by Albert's words or flattered that he was paying special attention to her for some unknown reason.

"…I'm getting off now. Thanks for the call…I guess."

"_I'll handle Chris on Monday. I'm sure he won't stay angry with you for the rest of the weekend."_

Before Claire could respond, she was left with a busy dialtone.


	7. Chapter 07: Monday

**Title: **masquerade

* * *

**Author:** Ultimolu

* * *

**Series:** Resident Evil

* * *

**Genre**: Angst, Romance, Drama, Mystery

* * *

**Warning**: Strong language, and some violence not suitable for a younger audience. Not too graphical though.

* * *

**Plot: (AU, Pre RE1) **"You must be Claire Redfield." There was an air of mystery that surrounded him. She didn't expect to meet him in person, despite her brother's usual ramblings about his tyranny. His voice was like silk, almost seductive in nature. Claire soon realizes that it wouldn't be the first time she encountered the infamous captain of the S.T.A.R.S unit.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. At least it's here and the story can proceed further.

* * *

**Chapter 07: **Monday

* * *

**Raccoon City**

**November 1, 1996**

**9:30am**

"That party sure was something, eh' Kennedy?"

The nudge from his partner distracted Leon from staring at the woman across the street. He didn't consider himself a womanizer, but there was something about the one before him. It wasn't like he knew her from somewhere, but she reminded him of someone he met at a diner before he came to Raccoon City. The only difference was that she was a blonde and this one was a brunette.

Routine patrols in Raccoon City were mandatory for rookies who weren't used to the action on the field. He didn't mind the patrols because it allowed him to get further acquainted with the town. It also allowed him to witness a couple of weird situation along the way. A man dressed like a woman was more than enough to give him nightmares for weeks.

But today was somewhat normal, at least for now.

He couldn't deny that the woman had two adorable children. As she ushered them across the highway, he noticed their little backpacks and the school uniforms they wore. He recalled passing by a school while he was driving, which made him wonder if they were heading in the same direction.

"Hello, earth to Kennedy…"

Officer John Ralph's hand waved back and forth in front of him, causing Leon to flinch. "…I'm fine. I was just…"

The hand was pulled away from his face. "…staring at that lady for an hour…I know. We get plenty of distractions on the street Kennedy but ya gotta keep your eyes focused on the job. Conversations are fine but…"

Leon stared at him. "I wasn't distracted. I know where we are."

Officer Ralph smirked. "You seemed pretty distracted to me rookie. I was beginning to wonder if you were still on planet earth for that matter. Anyway, I was saying that the little party we had two days ago was something, especially when Redfield stomped out of the ballroom like a ragin' bull in heat with his sister. She didn't seem too happy…can't blame her anyway. Redfield is a bit of a control freak…it's not like his sister ran away or something…"

Leon's eyebrow rose. The masquerade ball was the last thing on his mind from since it ended two o'clock Saturday morning. He was well aware of the situation with Chris and his sister, but at the same time he wasn't the type to pry into affairs that didn't involve him either. He wasn't sure if he could blame Chris for chewing out his sister for running off without his permission, but at the same time, he could relate to Claire. She looked embarrassed to the point he wanted to help out in some way.

"You had time to see that in a crowded ballroom?" He asked.

Officer Ralph snorted. "Well no shirt Kennedy, I was near the door when that little drama unfolded. Where the hell were you when this went down anyway? Eh, never mind…I forgot you're not much of a party animal anyway. Personally, I think Redfield's pissed because he didn't get some form of recognition at the party, but that's between you and me."

Leon shook his head. "I don't think it had anything to do with that, and I'm not the type to gossip about other people."

He received another snort in response. "We're not gossiping Kennedy. You're such a party pooper, I swear."

"I'm a party pooper for not gossiping about something I know nothing about. It could have been more than just her running off like that. He seemed worried about her."

"Worried my ass…you don't chew a girl out like that in front of guests like that."

_Why do they always stick me with this guy...?_

Leon sighed. "Just let it go Ralph."

Ralph muttered a few obscenities under his breath, but he didn't respond. It wasn't the first time he was on patrol duty with Officer Ralph. He had been on the RPD payroll for ten years and didn't waste time flaunting off his experience to rookies that were still new on the force. The guy was very talkative at times, a little too much for Leon's taste. He heard everything, from gossip to Chief Iron's obsession with blondes. He didn't know whether the rumors were true or not and neither did he care.

Officer Ralph was in his forties, but looked younger than his age. Leon heard rumors that he did surgery just to keep himself fit, but he didn't care about that either. _"Mama said we don't age in the family,"_ he said during their brief lunch break. Leon wondered if his mama also told him to not eat with his mouth full, because he remembered a piece of lettuce hitting him in the face while Ralph was eating his chicken sandwich. It wasn't a big deal, but he managed to scrub his face clean of potential germs as soon as he came home after an entire night of paperwork and patrols.

Ralph was considered the 'pretty boy' in the RPD. He was tall, with short dark hair and movie star looks. While he was married, he had a tendency to flirt with other women. It wasn't the first time Leon had seen a woman slap him in the face and walk off in the bars he was invited to when officers wanted to wind down after a long week of fighting crime and paperwork.

He couldn't help but silently pray to whatever deity existed for his days as a rookie to end. It would give him a chance to distance himself from Ralph and a chance in obtaining a new partner.

Leon found himself staring down at his uniform. The sky blue shirt, dark pants and jacket reminded him of the uniforms worn by the officers in his old town, except that the one he wore had the trademark R.P.D logo. He didn't think the uniform suited him, until he stared in the mirror back at his apartment on his first day. He learned that the lighter color was reserved for the rookies while the indistinct blue was for seasoned veterans. Ralph wore the seasoned veteran attire, complete with everything else that made him his superior.

"Damn, this is a pretty boring day." Leon heard Ralph mutter next to him. "Not even a fucking robbery in progress for crying out loud…"

Leon glanced at him. "…I figured that was a good thing."

Ralph scowled. "…A good thing? This leaves us outside with nothing to do except stare at the birds all day, or in your case…women. I didn't think you were a womanizer Kennedy."

"I don't see how that equates to me being a womanizer."

"C'mon Kennedy, I saw the way you were staring at that lady…hell I even see the way you stare at that receptionist back at the station. If that's not womanizing, then I don't know what that is."

Before Leon could respond, the radio in the RPD patrol car sprang to life.

"_Attention all units, we have a robbery in progress, I repeat we have a robbery in progress. This is a code red, situation. All units proceed to the corner of Atlin and Cherry Street immediately. The suspects are considered armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."_

Officer Ralph smirked. "Well, I'll be damned...that's the Raccoon City Bank. Christmas actually came early for us Kennedy. Step on the gas."

Leon complied with his request and pulled away from the sidewalk.

_Just my luck…_

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

• • •

* * *

**Raccoon City High School**

**9:45am**

"By January 1348, the plague had penetrated France by the way of Marseilles and North Africa by the way of Tunis. Both Marseilles and Tunis were port towns. The plague then spread west to Spain and North to Central France by March. By May, the plague entered Rome and Florence. By 1349, the plague moved to Paris and eventually spread to Holland, Scotland and Ireland. By the end of 1349, Sweden, Denmark, Prussia, Ireland, and Greenland felt the full effects of the plague…"

The lecture continued on, but she wasn't paying attention. She had taken a few notes, but her mind wasn't on Mr. Hamilton's boring lessons.

It was on Chris.

They hadn't spoken to each other for two days. Her weekend was spent in her room, either listening to music or reading. She never left the apartment, aside from the small trip to the grocery store. She didn't want to deal with his questioning or possible interrogative speeches. Dinner was eaten in silence and made her feel uncomfortable. She expected Chris to be the one to apologize for what happened Friday night, but he never spoke a word to her. He stared at his plate most of the time while they were eating.

She couldn't help but feel that she had taken their argument too far.

If she could take everything back, she would. But at the same time, Chris was stubborn and would never admit he was wrong in the first place. He would justify his actions towards her during the masquerade ball, not to mention accuse her of betraying the promise she made to him before they left. She was tempted to call Albert, but thought better of it. She didn't know anything about him, aside from the fact that he was her brother's captain and he knew her cell phone number. Even now, she wondered if he had spoken to Chris or kept their meeting a secret.

What if he told Chris? What would she even say to Chris if he found out? Questions ran through her mind, but she didn't have the answers for any of them.

"…the death rate from the plague was erratic and ranged from twenty percent to one hundred percent. For the area extending from India to Iceland, it can be assumed that between thirty and thirty-five percent of Europe's population disappeared in the three years between 1347 and 1350. This meant about 20 million deaths out of an estimated population of seventy million. Rich or poor, young or old, fit or ill, man or woman - the plague made no distinction when it came to choosing its victims. The plague, like a tornado, will strike when and where it wants. For every case in which a healthy child was the only survivor of a family of twelve there are other cases in which the family elder was the only survivor. The plague could take out an entire side of one street or the entire street or just one house on the street."

"According to Boccaccio, he tells us about his account with the plague and the effect it had on him firsthand; _'…to the cure of these maladies…neither counsel of physician nor virtue of any medicine appeared to avail or profit aught. . . . Not only did few recover thereof, but well-nigh all died within the third day from the appearance of the aforesaid signs, this one sooner and that one later, and for the most part, without fever or other complication. . . . The mischief was even greater; for not only did converse and consortion with the sick give to the sound infection or cause of common death, but the mere touching of the clothes . . . appeared of itself to communicate the malady to the toucher._

_Of this my own eyes had one day, among others, experienced in this way; to wit, that the rags of a poor man who had died of the plague, being cast out into the public way, two hogs came upon them and having first, after their wont, rooted among them with their snouts, took them in their mouths and tossed them about their jaws; then, in a little while, after turning round and round, they both, as if they had taken poison, fell down dead upon the rags with which they had in an ill hour intermeddled.' _ Based on his accounts, we can draw a reasonable conclusion that this was anything but an ordinary sickness."

"Trying to determine the number of people who died with any accuracy is difficult given the status of record-keeping at the time. However, historians do have some records at their disposal which shed some light on the numbers of people who met this awful fate. In Avignon, 400 people died daily over a period of three months (36,000 out of a population of 50,000). A single graveyard received more than 11,000 corpses in six weeks. In a three month period in 1349, 800 people died daily in Paris, 500 daily in Pisa, and 600 daily in Vienna. In Frankfurt 2,000 people died over a period of ten weeks in 1349 and in that same period 12,000 lost their lives in Erfurt."

…_Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe I should have listened to Chris…I wouldn't have ran into Albert like that. Now we're not even speaking to each other. I may have gone too far last night…maybe I shouldn't have mentioned our father in front of him. He probably feels guilty about what happened—_

"Perhaps you could enlighten the class on what I just said about the plague minutes ago, Ms. Redfield. Or were you too busy in dream world to care about my lecture?"

The voice jolted Claire from her thoughts suddenly. She looked up from her notebook, only to notice that her classmates were staring at her, not to mention Mr. Hamilton. It wasn't the first time she had zoned out during his lectures, but she was never caught in the act. A hint of red tainted her cheeks, as she fought to compose herself.

"…I'm sorry." Claire replied. "Could you please repeat the question?"

Snickering could be heard around her and behind her desk, but she didn't turn around. It would have made the situation worse than it was already. She watched as Mr. Hamilton shook his head. "If you were paying attention, Ms. Redfield, you would know that I was lecturing about where we left off last week regarding the plague in Europe and didn't ask questions at all. You know that I don't appreciate, nor tolerate daydreaming in my class. Don't let it happen again, or I will make sure that you bring me a report on the entire lecture next time."

She wasn't blind to his threats. She had seen a student being threatened with an essay report before and she wasn't about to do one herself.

Claire allowed herself a few minutes before she answered him. "…I won't let it happen again, Mr. Hamilton."

"Good."

As the class dragged on, she couldn't help but feel that home was a better option. Already, she was beginning to regret not staying under her covers when she had the chance.

* * *

**Notes**: I used a history book to make the lecture Mr. Hamilton gave in class look more realistic. I have been through boring lectures, trust me. There were times I nearly fell asleep but at the same time it was a learning experience as well.

Chapters will continue to get longer so stay tuned!


End file.
